The Forge of Creation
Perplexahedron |next = ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage }} The Forge of Creation is the sixteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot With Ultimate Aggregor having all four pieces of the Map of Infinity, it looks like his plan will come to fruition. On Galvan Prime, Azmuth scolds Ben, Gwen, and Kevin in his lair for failing to stop him. As Azmuth believes that all hope is lost, Ben says there is still another way to stop Ultimate Aggregor. He says that Kevin made a security system to prevent the transformation into Alien X, so Gwen and Kevin gave Ben their keys and unlocked Alien X and Ben then transformed into him. Inside Alien X, Ben tries to get the attention of Serena and Bellicus. As they begin arguing over minor things, Professor Paradox suddenly appears, making the two personalities furious and they attempt to destroy Paradox, as he is prohibited to be within 500 light-years of them, until Paradox teleports Ben back to Azmuth's lair and Alien X transforms back into Ben. As the one who hid it, Paradox can bring the team to the Forge of Creation. After some arguing between each other, Azmuth and Paradox explain that Aggregor's plan was to use the Map of Infinity to enter the Forge of Creation, where Celestialsapiens, like Alien X, are born. Ultimate Aggregor is intent on absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien that has not developed multiple personalities, and with that power, he can easily conquer the universe. Paradox brings Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to the entrance to the Forge of Creation, where he leaves them as he cannot go there. The group fly the Rust Bucket 3 into the Forge of Creation, but something hits the Rustbucket 3 and the group is attacked by Aggrebots and Ben transforms into Terraspin and attacks the soldiers. Terraspin manages to create a tornado that sends them flying out of the Rust Bucket and transforms back into Ben. Unfortunately, Kevin's jet hits a wedge in the time barrier and Ben leans against the invisible barrier and falls in. Gwen saves Ben through pulling him out of the barrier with her mana, but Ben's 10-year-old self emerges as well. Young Ben says that Ben looks familiar and asks questions to Ben. Young Ben then recognizes Kevin and still believes him to be evil. He transforms into Heatblast and fights Kevin. Ben tries to transform into Big Chill to stop Young Heatblast, but he transforms into NRG instead. Heatblast attacks NRG, but NRG blasts Heatblast, sending him flying away. Gwen saves Heatblast through bringing him to the ground with her mana and he reverts back into Young Ben. Young Ben recognizes Gwen as well, but doesn't believe that NRG is him in the future until he transforms back into Ben. Young Ben is still suspicious of Kevin and the team returns to the problem of the Rustbucket 3 being stuck in the invisible barrier. Young Ben transforms into Wildmutt and starts eating the ship. Ben exits from the ship and reverts Young Wildmutt back into Young Ben, which causes Young Ben to be puzzled about how Ben was able to revert him back into normal and Ben responds that his younger self should keep the Omnitrix locked. The ship gets free and they fly through a field of floating Celestialsapiens. The group warns young Ben not to get their attention, but Young Ben annoys the rest of the team. Kevin yells at Young Ben, but he tells him that his joking is his way of coping with the large stakes of his battles. When Gwen asks Ben about if this is true, Ben denies that he thinks this way as well. Young Ben looks at Ben's aliens in the Ultimatrix (Young Ben calls Brainstorm "lame" and Goop "weak", but thinks Humungousaur is okay) as they arrive at a female Celestialsapien holding an infant in her outstretched arms. They crash into her hands. In the jet, Ben attempts to transform into Big Chill again while Young Ben attempts to transform into Upgrade, but both Bens transform into Four Arms and break out of the Rust Bucket 3. Ultimate Aggregor arrives and attacks the team. He defeats Gwen and lands. Ultimate Aggregor says that he will kill Ben and take the Celestialsapien. The team fights, but their attacks have no effect. Four Arms transforms young Four Arms into Stinkfly and transforms himself into Swampfire, then transforms himself into Ultimate Swampfire, whom Stinkfly says is just a copy of Wildvine. Ultimate Swampfire catches Ultimate Aggregor in vines, but he escapes. Ultimate Aggregor defeats Young Stinkfly and Ultimate Swampfire, and Ultimate Swampfire transforms back into Ben and Young Stinkfly reverts back into Young Ben. He approaches the Celestialsapien. Young Ben tells Kevin that he can absorb the Omnitrix to stop Aggregor, but Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix. Kevin mutates into an amalgam of Ben's aliens and stops Ultimate Aggregor through absorbing his powers, which transforms Ultimate Aggregor back to normal. Ben tells Kevin to stop, but Kevin has gone crazy with energy. Young Ben convinces Kevin not to absorb the Celestialsapien and he flies away. Paradox arrives and says that he will return young Ben home. He reveals that young Ben will remember this day as a dream, and it will cause him to trust Kevin. He also tells Ben that he will do what needs to be done. Ben vows to take care of Kevin. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben transforms into Alien X for the first time since his debut. *The gang meets up with 10-year-old Ben. *Aggregor is stopped by Kevin. *Kevin mutates and goes insane once again. Character Debuts *Bellicus (Ultimate Alien debut) *Serena (Ultimate Alien debut) *Baby Celestialsapien *Mother Celestialsapien Ultimatrix Alien Debuts *Alien X *NRG Minor Events *The Ultimatrix's lock function is introduced. *Alien X is revealed to be a Celestialsapien. Characters *Ben Tennyson (10 and 16-years-old) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox *Azmuth *Bellicus (first reappearance) *Serena (first reappearance) *Baby Celestialsapien (first appearance) *Mother Celestialsapien (first appearance) *Celestialsapiens (first appearance) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor **Aggrebots Aliens Used By 16-year-old Ben *Alien X (first reappearance) *Terraspin *NRG (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) *Four Arms (selected alien was Big Chill) *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire By 10-year-old Ben *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Wildmutt (first reappearance) *Four Arms (first reappearance by 10-year-old Ben; selected alien was Upgrade) *Stinkfly (first reappearance) Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Allusions *When Ben and the others enter the Forge of Creation there is a homage to a famous picture taken by the Hubble Telescope, called "Pillars of Creation". *The imagery of the Baby Celestialsapien is highly reminiscent of the "Star Child" in the 1968 epic film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Trivia *Paradox hints that Ben will one day gain control of Alien X and there will be a day that young Ben will learn to trust Kevin. *This episode reveals that there are other universes. *When asked if the "next universe over" was our universe, Dwayne McDuffie replied with "It would've been funny if it was..." *The Celestialsapiens had taken notice of Ben, his friends and Ultimate Aggregor's presence, and they were debating over what to do. *Young Ben was taken out of his timeline from a point after the summer vacation. *Ultimate Aggregor wanted to absorb the powers of the Baby Celestialsapien instead of a fully-grown one because its personalities hadn't developed. *Ultimate Kevin absorbed Aggregor's powers because he wanted to, not because he needed to. *Ben locked Alien X after this episode. *Dwayne McDuffie wanted to bring back Young Ben in Season 1, but the crew did not have the budget to do the story he came up with. *In the Malay dub of this episode, the scene where young Ben teases Gwen and Kevin's joke about how baby Celestialsapiens are born were deleted for slightly suggestive dialogue. *In the Indian version of this episode, Kevin's suggestion about what happened to Gwen, the butt joke, the baby Celestialsapien joke and even the part where young Ben calls Kevin a jerk are censored. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin Arc Category:Episodes Written by Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba